1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coating composition.
More particularly, it relates to a novel organosilane coating composition which is adapted to be coated on a metallic materials, such as iron, stainless steel and aluminum or alloys thereof, and other inorganic and organic materials including cement, mortar, glass, wood and synthetic resins to form a cured coating film which is excellent in resistance to heat, durability, water-proof property and resistance to chemicals by heating at a relatively low temperature for a short time.
2. Statement of Related Prior Art
It has hitherto been known a process for preparing a coating composition containing products of hydrolysis and partial condensation of the aforementioned products of partial hydrolysis, wherein silane compound is dissolved in a solvent miscible with water, such as ethanol, and then subjected to hydrolysis and partial condensation by the catalytic action of an acid in the presence of water.
The known acids generally used as the catalyst in the known process include hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid. However, the use of such mineral acids is detrimental to the properties of the resultant coating composition. For example, when hydrochloric acid is used as the catalyst, hydrochloric ions are not incorporated in the condensation product of silane to be left in the form of free ions to cause electrolytic corrosion. On the other hand, when phosphoric acid is used, although phosphoric ions are incorporated in the condensation product of silane, adhesiveness of the resultant coating composition becomes inferior or the storage stability thereof becomes poor to shorten the pot life of the coating composition.
There is a demand for an improved antistatic coating composition which can be stored stably for a long period of time and forms a cured coating film having excellent properties, particularly satisfactory antistatic property and high adhesive strength to protect the material coated therewith reliably.